familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth Patten (1797-1834)
}} Biography Conversion to Mormonism Elizabeth was the next-oldest sister of David Wyman Patten, who joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints on 15 Jun 1832 and who was the senior apostle in the Quorum of the Twelve at the time of his martyrdom on 25 Oct 1838—from a blast to his abdomen during the Battle of Crooked River in Missouri. David W Patten came to Theresa, Jefferson, New York, in 1833 as a missionary to his family members and others living in that area. A number of his family members were baptized on 30 May 1833. Elizabeth was not named as one who joined that day, yet her husband Warren Farr Parrish was among those baptized by Brigham Young on that day. Elizabeth must have been well acquainted with the doctrines of the gospel of Jesus Christ since so many of her family members joined the church. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Listed as Robert McCord, he was married to Mary Ann Taylor in Monroe County, Missouri only just one month before he died on 29 June 1834 from the cholera epidemic that swept thru Zions Camp. in consequence of the disobedience of some who had been unwilling to listen to my words, but had rebelled, God had decreed that sickness should come upon the camp, and if they did not repent and humble themselves before God they should die like sheep with the rot; that I was sorry, but could not help it. The scourge must come; repentance and humility may mitigate the chastisement, but cannot altogether avert it. But there were some who would not give heed to my words. Smith's record from June 24, 1834, while the camp was in Clay County, Missouri, states: This night the cholera burst forth among us, and about midnight it was manifested in its most virulent form. Our ears were saluted with cries and moanings and lamentations on every hand; even those on guard fell to the earth with their guns in their hands, so sudden and powerful was the attack of this terrible disease. At the commencement, I attempted to lay on hands for their recovery, but I quickly learned by painful experience, that when the great Jehovah decrees destruction upon any people, and makes known His determination, man must not attempt to stay His hand. The moment I attempted to rebuke the disease I was attacked, and had I not desisted in my attempt to save the life of a brother, I would have sacrificed my own. The disease seized upon me like the talons of a hawk, and I said to the brethren: "If my work were done, you would have to put me in the ground without a coffin." ... Elizabeth Patten had walked the 1,000 miles to Zion, showing her faith by her works and her willingness to lay down her life in the cause of Zion. On 26 June 1834, as “Betsy Parrish,” she died from cholera, and her name is included among the list of those who have been reinterred in the Mound Grove Cemetery in Independence, Jackson, Missouri. Her remains were found in 1958, and the marker was put up in 1997. More information is at http://jacobjohnsonpioneer.blogspot.com/. Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Deaths from cholera Category:Infectious disease deaths in Missouri